Más que una hermana OS
by mesun
Summary: Pequeña historia en la que Harry descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ginny W., la hermana de su mejor amigo.


**Dislaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcas haber leído en otro lugar no son más que las magníficas creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Lo demás es mío xD

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS QUE UNA HERMANA<strong>

**·**

Después de uno de los peores entrenamientos del año Harry pensó que había sido suficiente y para no dañar la autoestima de su equipo los alentó con poca convicción:

-Buen trabajo, chicos. Creo que aplastaremos a Slytherin.

Los últimos en abandonar el campo de quiditch fueron Harry y un malhumorado Ron. Cuando apartaron el tapiz para tomar el atajo que solían usar para ir a la torre de Gryffindor los amigos se encontraron a Dean Thomas y a Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, enfrascados en una comunicación no verbal con intercambios de fluidos. Dean mantenía a Ginny contra la pared mientras la besaba frenéticamente.

Harry sintió que algo enorme y con escamas surgía en su interior y le entraron unas acuciantes ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a Dean y arrancarle las orejas. Quería descuartizarlo, cortarlo en picadillos y convertirlos en cenizas. Pero… ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡Eh, eh! –Dijo Ron. Cuyas orejas habían enrojecido.

Dean soltó a Ginny, y dejó de besarla.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Perdiste algo? –Exclamó su hermana pelirroja.

-¿Que QUÉ ME SUCEDE? –Gritó desesperado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Dean. –SUELTA A MI HERMANITA, ¡AHORA!

-Pero Ron… -Se defendió Dean.

-PERO NADA… DEJA DE APROVECHARTE DE ELLA. –Siguió gritando Ron.

-NO SE ESTABA APROVECHANDO DE MI –Gritó Ginny en un vano intento de defender a su novio.

-No –Dijo Harry sarcástico.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos…? Ron ya basta…

-Ginny no te metas, ¿Harry? –Preguntó Ron lanzando a Ginny una mirada fugaz.

Harry no dudo un segundo y siguiendo a sus instintos, _no a sus instintos no_, siguiendo las órdenes de Ron tomó a Ginny por los brazos.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –Preguntó la pelirroja mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

-Hey, Harry, déjala, ¿si? –Dijo Dean que temblaba de los nervios.

Harry ignoró a Dean mientras el bicho en su estómago no dejaba de gruñir y desapareció con Ginny por el tapiz.

Ron agarró a su compañero por la túnica y lo zarandeó.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON MI HERMANA? DESGRACIADO… MALDITO BRIBÓN, SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE VUELVES A TOCARLA TE…

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo Señor Weasley? –Preguntó una conocida pero poco apreciada voz.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Ginny totalmente compungida. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Harry no contestó su pregunta. Estaba más preocupado tratando de clasificar sus sentimientos que estaban todos revolucionados, y buscando un nombre para aquello que ahora dormitaba tranquilo en sus entrañas.

Él estaba muy seguro de que quería a Ginny como a una hermana, pero ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de asesinar a Dean? Debía controlarse. Quería a Ginny como a una hermana. ¿Quería a Ginny como a una hermana? Claro que si. Y también quería matar a Dean.

Cuando terminó de poner sus sentimientos en orden vio desaparecer la pelirroja melena de Ginny por las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios de las chicas en la sala común.

Estaba terriblemente confundido y su amigo no llegaba por lo que decidió tirarse en la cama, eso de ser el capitán del equipo era demasiado estresante.

-¡Es un maldito, son unos malditos! Los odio, a ambos, a ti también Hermione. –Refunfuñaba Ron mientras entraba en la habitación y despertaba a Harry.

-No seas absurdo Ron. No debes meterte donde no te llaman, deja que Ginny sea feliz. –Decía la chica.

-Ah, si, claro, que ande por todo el castillo besuqueándose con cualquier chico que se le cruce… -bufó.- SI LA DEJO HACER ESO NO PUEDO LLAMARME SU HERMANO.

-¡RON!

-¿Podrían hacer silencio? Hay gente que trata de descansar… -Comentó Harry.

-Ja, duerme tranquilo amigo, si hubieses tenido una hermana menor la besaría en tus narices.-Exclamó Ron.

Hermione salió de la habitación con un portazo.

-Cálmate Ron, por favor, ya pasó… Ahora Ginny esta hecha una furia y dudo que quiera volver a vernos, llega a dejar el equipo y te juro que mato a Dean –masculló el de anteojos.

Ron se arrojó sobre su cama y cerró la cortina del dosel.

-Encima hoy jugué como un saco de estiércol de dragón… y Snape se aprovechó de la circunstancia y ahora tengo que limpiar los orinales de la enfermería y sin magia. –gimió desesperado.

-Ya, Ron… por un lado te lo mereces, pero Dean… -Comenzó el morocho pero se detuvo, no quería hablar de más.

-¿Estas diciendo que me lo merezco? –Preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Harry se levantó y descorrió las cortinas de la cama de su amigo.

-Cálmate Ron, no debiste agredir a Dean, solo advertirlo. Pero deberías hablar con Ginny… -Lo apañó mientras salía del cuarto.

La sala común estaba vacía exceptuando el asiento más cercano a la chimenea, el favorito de Harry.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Harry?

-Oh, perdón… no quiero molestarte. –Se disculpó Harry y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-No, Harry, no te vayas…

Harry se sentó en el sillón opuesto al de ella. Y acercó las manos al fuego.

Un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el frío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Ginny le tomó la mano.

Cuando levantó la vista vio que la chica lloraba. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su mejilla llena de pecas. Y no pudo contenerse. La abrazó y le habló al oído.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

La niña negó con la cabeza, y se envaró.

Harry deshizo su abrazó y vio la horrorizada cara de su amiga.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una no muy contenta Romilda Vane y un totalmente sorprendido Dean Thomas.

-Discúlpenme. –Se excusó lentamente la pelirroja y salió corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Dean fulminó a Harry con la mirada. Este sin saber qué hacer, porque verdaderamente las vacaciones estaban matándolo… pero del aburrimiento, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y comenzó a rebuscar… Bombas fétidas, no, pergaminos, no, ranas de chocolate, no, felix felicis, no, una pluma vieja, no, un pergamino, si pero ese no, _este._

Se escondió detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta y sacó la varita.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… nada buenas -Murmuró e instantáneamente el pergamino viejo fue tomando color y aparecieron muchísimas líneas de un dorado perfecto.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta..._

Buscó entre todos los cartelitos hasta que la encontró… En el baño del tercer piso. El baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

_Un tiempo después._

-Odio que Ron me controle. –Le dijo Ginny a Harry un día que estaban mágicamente solos en la sala común. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo hace porque te quiere y te quiere ver bien. –La tranquilizó.

-Si me quiere y me quiere ver bien que me dejé en paz. –Refunfuñó agitando la pelirroja cabellera.

-Debes entender que no es fácil para él –_Ni para mi_- verte con Dean… eres su hermana menor, siente que tiene que cuidarte, y si me permites decirte, ese es su deber… -Continuó.

-¡Ay, Harry! Esto no me sirve… Si vas a defenderlo hasta el cansancio me largo. –Remató.

-No lo defiendo –Se quejó el morocho- Te estoy explicando la situación desde un punto de vista más masculino…

Ginny se echó a reír.

-No quiere protegerme, quiere encerrarme en mi dormitorio todo el santo día… -Protestó.- Apenas soy un año menor que él, tendría que meterse en sus asuntos… Yo no le hago escenitas cuando el anda de aquí para allá con Lavander a los besos, ¿o miento?, entonces ¿qué derecho tiene a tratarme asi y a privarme de mi libertad? ¿Qué si quiero andar besuqueándome con Dean?

Harry tragó saliva sonoramente. El monstruo que le arañaba las entrañas comenzó a gruñir.

-Dean no es buen chico para ti –Soltó.

Ginny lo miró enfurecida. Su piel estaba igual de colorada que su cabello.

-¿Ah, no? –Preguntó echando fuego por la nariz.

-No. –Contestó Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-¿Y porque?

-Es simple… -Dijo pero quedó mudo. Dean no era un buen chico para Ginny pero él si.

-¿Y si es tan simple porque no me lo explicas? –preguntó Ginny que ya estaba exasperada.

-Porque no quiero perder el tiempo. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

-Entonces dime quién lo es Harry –lo interrumpió.

-Yo –Admitió el chico mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Ginny y la acorralaba contra la pared.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qu-que?

-Dije que yo soy el chico lo bastante bueno para ti Ginny, ¿Por qué vamos a negarlo? –Contestó.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder Harry la empujó contra la pared y la besó.

Capturó su labio inferior y luego su labio superior mientras su lengua se hacía paso a la boca de su amada.

Con una mano la tomó por el cuello y la otra por la cintura. Ginny que se había quedado atónita le devolvió el beso porque Harry estaba frenético y porque lo deseaba… Deseaba a Harry Potter. Desde que lo vio en la plataforma 9 ¾ se había enamorado terriblemente del morocho, pero éste jamás había dado señales de ver a Ginny con otros ojos que los de un hermano, hasta ese momento.

El frenesí con el que él la besaba la hacía sentir en las nubes. Sus lenguas jugaban una batalla carnal, y ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Sus cabezas cambiaban de posición para estar más cómodos. Harry apretaba cada vez más a Ginny contra la pared porque quería sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, muy juntos. La falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, pero Harry tenía otros planes para con Ginny. La chica estaba extasiada. Podía ponerse a cantar mientras Harry hundía la cabeza en su cuello y le daba cortos besos. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró lejos de la Sala Común. Corrían por los pasillos en dirección al séptimo piso. Donde Harry quería pasar por entre el cuadro de los monstruos con tutú.

-¿A dónde… vamos? –Preguntó Ginny que además de ruborizada estaba agitada. Harry la había dejado sin aire y con ganas de gritar de la felicidad. -¿La sala multipropósito?

La pequeña Weasley reconocía aquella sala de su maravilloso Colegio y miró a Harry a los ojos.

El chico le sonrió y le tendió una mano mientras abrían juntos la puerta de madera maciza que había aparecido en la pared.

Ante ellos una gran habitación de color escarlata les ofrecía un gran sofá y una cama enorme con un león bordado en el centro.

Ginny comenzó a reír de la sorpresa.

Harry volvió a besarla con la misma desesperación que antes pero ahora la besaba con euforia porque sabía que nadie podría interrumpirlos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, si así es déjenme un REVIEW :D<strong>_

_**Sunny**_


End file.
